


Survival tactics

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Humiliation, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Power Imbalance, Prison Guard Thor, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Thor is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki does whatever he has to do in order to survive.It could have been worse.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 371





	Survival tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Just a filthy pwp😋 You know what inspired it.

Loki picks at the disgusting food in his tray, trying to keep his eyes down, ignoring the looks some of the other inmates give him as they walk past the table he's sitting at. It's been only a few days since he got here and it already feels too long.

Loki gives up on the food - he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this - and risks a glance towards the corner Odinson usually stands, a shiver running through him when he finds the guard's eyes already on him. Odinson smirks at him and Loki feels his heart start beating a little faster and quickly casts his eyes downwards again.

He's quite sure he wouldn't have survived so long, were it not for Odinson- not that he should be that grateful for this. The guy is no saint and he definitely didn't help him simply out of the goodness of his heart. Of course not.

But, well… after Loki sucked his dick and let him come all over his face, Odinson agreed to keep an eye on him, to make sure everyone leaves him alone.

The guard has kept his promise so far, but he hasn't asked anything else of him in the past couple of days; Loki is certain he will soon.

If he's honest, things could have been much more difficult for him. Odinson might be an asshole but at least he's quite nice to look at; handsome, blond and tall, with broad shoulders and arms fucking bigger than Loki's head. Definitely Loki's type- under different circumstances, that is.

Now though, knowing that Odinson could do anything to him and Loki would be unable to protest doesn't really fill Loki with excitement at the prospect of another interaction with Odinson.

Still, he counts himself lucky. Things could have been worse.

Soon enough - only minutes after their gaze met - Odinson's voice booms in the cafeteria and Loki tenses, his head snapping towards him when he hears his name.

"Laufeyson! With me," he orders sharply, not even waiting for Loki to get up as he grabs him roughly by the arm, already dragging him up.

Loki almost trips as he tries to keep up with Odinson's quick steps as they leave the cafeteria, startling when suddenly the guard pushes a door open and shoves him inside.

It seems to be some kind of storage room; there are some closets around, filled with cleaning stuff as far as Loki can tell, the light in the room flickering, somehow making the space even more unpleasant, but he supposes it doesn’t matter right now.

The moment the door is shut closed, Odinson is crowding him against the closest wall, easily trapping him with his bulk.

"You missed me, baby?" He asks, a cocky grin tugging at his lips, his hands already starting to roam all over Loki's body, feeling him up. "How's prison treating you so far, baby boy?"

Loki takes a sharp inhale of breath as Odinson cups his balls, squeezing them in his palm, not hard enough to be too painful, but definitely enough for Loki's cock to stir in interest.

Odinson huffs, apparently not pleased with Loki's silence. "Did you not hear the question, Laufeyson?" he growls at him, obviously demanding an answer and Loki is quick to nod his head, feeling his legs grow weak as Odinson keeps playing with his balls over the fabric of his uniform.

"Good- it's been fine, sir," he stutters and Odinson chuckles, sounding amused but thankfully not angry anymore.

"You can call me Thor, baby. We'll be spending a lot of time together, after all," he says and before Loki can reply, Thor crashes their lips together, prying Loki's mouth open so he can slide his tongue inside.

Thor kisses him like he's hungry for him, like he's been craving to have Loki even before Loki decided to approach him. It makes warmth spread in Loki's stomach, his cock growing into its full hardness. It feels good to be desired like this, even under these circumstances, and Loki curses himself inwardly for being so weak, for his body reacting so eagerly to Thor's touches.

Thor grabs his ass now and kneads it in his large hands, pulling him closer and bringing their hips together. Thor grinds against him, making Loki gasp as he feels the unmistakable bulge of Thor's erection against him, making a strange feeling of anticipation curl inside him.

"You know, baby," Thor says when he breaks the kiss, slightly panting, "your mouth was really damn great the last time, but I can't wait to fuck your tight little ass. Bet you'll feel amazing around me. Don't you think?"

The truth is that Loki agrees; he can't lie to himself, even though he tried. Thor's cock is truly glorious, long and thick, definitely bigger than any dick Loki's has taken before. Still, the fact that Thor is asking him to say it out loud makes him flush with shame, his face burning up.

"Yes- yes, Thor," he agrees and Thor smiles at him, satisfied.

Loki likes his smile; it makes him look softer, kinder.

Unfortunately, it doesn't last long.

Before Loki even realizes it, he's suddenly flipped around, chest pressed against the hard concrete of the wall.

"I would have you suck me first before I fuck you, but unfortunately we don't have much time," Thor says and plasters himself over Loki’s, his cock rubbing against the swell of Loki's ass, his head nuzzled into Loki's neck.

It's ridiculous - _pathetic_ really - that just hearing Thor say that he'll fuck him makes Loki dizzy with arousal, even if he tries to remind himself that he shouldn't be enjoying this- that this is happening simply because he wants to stay alive and Thor seems like the easiest and less painful way to accomplish that.

But it's hard to resist this pull he feels towards Thor; he shouldn't really be surprised, he guesses. He has always preferred partners that can be a little rough with him, that can manhandle him, dominate him.

And Thor... Thor seems to tick all the fucking boxes.

"Fuck," Thor pants against his neck, darting his tongue out to lick a long stripe across his throat. "How the hell do you still smell so good after a week in this shithole, hm?"

Loki would have loved to think a witty response to that but then Thor's teeth dig into the sensitive flesh of his neck and he can only whine, his body instinctively jerking backwards, pressing himself harder against Thor's cock.

Thor laughs, his hands on Loki's lips tightening their hold. "You just can't wait, can you? I knew you'd be a fucking slut," he says, the insult coming out in a quite thrilled tone that makes Loki welcome it even as his cheeks turn a deep red color.

Because this isn't just dirty talk, is it? It's the truth; he _is_ a slut. He's literally whoring himself out to a guard for protection, giving himself willingly to Thor to use him however he wishes.

Loki startles out of his thoughts when he feels Thor pull away, and he hates how he immediately misses the warmth of his body.

He tenses and frowns when he feels Thor reach for the bottom part of his uniform, panicking when he realizes what Thor is about to do as he grasps the fabric in his hands and starts pulling harshly.

"Nonono, Thor- Thor wait," Loki begs urgently and manages to shift out of Thor's grip, a pleading expression on his face as he looks at him. "I- I can just take it all off, it’s fine," he says, motioning to the one-piece uniform he's wearing, his heart beating wildly in his chest, as if desperately trying to get out.

A dark, humorless laugh comes from Thor and Loki gasps when he's suddenly shoved against the wall again, pressed firmly there, large strong hands keeping him still. "Do _not_ forget who makes the rules, baby boy," Thor tells him in a low growl, pulling Loki's hair harshly, forcing him to meet his eyes. "The other inmates are gonna see me be soft with you, so they gotta know that it's because you're _my_ fucking bitch, got it, baby?"

Loki nods his head immediately, grimacing at the unyielding hold Thor has on his hair. "Yes, got it."

"Good. Now stay fucking still," Thor all but commands and then his hands are on Loki's uniform again. For a moment Loki hopes Thor won't manage to tear it up, but before he can get his hopes up, the fabric gives under Thor's sheer strength, and Loki takes a deep breath as he hears his uniform tear, his underwear following right after.

He bites his lower lip to hold back a whimper, shame and arousal making his stomach tighten as Thor cups his bare ass, his rough hands sending shivers down Loki's spine.

He yelps when Thor delivers a sharp smack on one of his asscheeks, the burning spreading all over him when another slap follows the first one, an involuntary mewl leaving his mouth.

Thor lets out an appreciative grunt and then he's spitting on his fingers, not wasting any more time before bringing them between Loki's asscheeks. The touch elicits a small whine from Loki who arches his back before he even realizes he's doing it, his lips parting around a moan as Thor slides two fingers inside him.

Despite the circumstances, this right now is familiar and Loki lets himself relax as Thor opens him up with his fingers, preparing him for his cock with quick, efficient strokes.

"Th- Thor," he gasps when Thor's digits brush over his prostate, whining in protest when Thor withdraws his fingers completely, leaving him horribly empty.

"Gonna fill up your slutty hole soon, baby, don't worry," Thor says, his raspy voice sounding even rougher with arousal now, making Loki's dick leak in response.

The sound of metal jingling follows as Thor unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down, spitting on his cock a couple of times and stroking himself to spread the saliva all over the length. Loki can't help turning his head and looking at it over his shoulder, his groin tightening with need at the sight of the beast of a cock in Thor's large hand.

He only gets to admire it for a few seconds before Thor starts guiding himself to his entrance, making Loki gasp as the blunt head nudges his rim.

"Open up for me, baby, come on," Thor urges and Loki does his best to relax, letting his body give way to Thor.

Thor slides into him in one quick motion, burying every inch of his fat cock inside Loki's body, making him choke out a broken moan, his fingers digging into the wall, trying to find something to hold onto.

"Fuck... so damn tight," Thor groans and his hands come to grip Loki's hips as he starts moving, giving Loki almost no time to adjust.

Thor's cock is spreading him wider than Loki can handle and it's too much and it burns, and yet Loki doesn't think he has felt anything more exhilarating in his life. It's like he's being split open in half and all he wants to do is beg for more, more, _more_.

And even though he doesn’t really say the words, Thor obliges him all the same, Loki’s body betraying his desire and need.

Thor is thrusting inside him at a fast, merciless pace, ramming his cock into him, eliciting all kinds of sounds from Loki who right now couldn't have been quiet even if he tried to.

"Yeah, you like it, baby boy? Tell me... Tell me how much you fucking love my fat cock inside your slutty, little hole. Tell me, baby," Thor orders, emphasizing the last words with a sharper thrust that draws almost a sob from Loki.

"I love it... I love it, Thor," Loki pants, not really surprised when Thor expresses his displeasure with a slap on Loki's ass and a low, almost threatening growl. Loki should obviously try harder- even though, if he's completely honest with himself, sounding earnest while telling Thor he’s loving this doesn't even require that much effort. 

Because well, he’s not lying.

"I- I love having your big, fat cock inside my slutty, little hole. I _love_ it, Thor, I love it," he repeats again and again, feeling almost high on the sensation of having Thor inside him, on this wonderful fullness.

"Yeah, you fucking do. My sweet, little bitch. I'll take care of you from now on baby, don't worry," Thor promises and Loki moans eagerly, welcoming Thor's words.

He can feel the hard wall graze over his cheek as Thor keeps pounding into him relentlessly but he can't bring himself to care right now, not when Thor is fucking him so good, making him feel dizzy with arousal, his body already tensing with his impending orgasm.

Thor notices him looking at him and locks his eyes with Loki’s, maintaining eye contact as he keeps fucking him. Loki shudders under the intensity of his gaze and he would be lying if he said he's not enjoying seeing Thor so obviously turned on, so _hungry_ because of him.

He starts when Thor suddenly grabs his face, forcing his mouth to open, his fingers digging into his cheeks. "My little slut," Thor rasps, almost fondly, still fucking into him, and Loki's almost too distracted by the sweet burn in his ass to realize what's happening as Thor angles his face slightly upwards and spits in his mouth.

"Swallow," Thor orders and Loki can only obey the command, trying to ignore how it makes his whole body thrum with desire, hating how he has no control over his body's reactions. 

He feels filthy and humiliated and embarrassed and yet his cock is throbbing excitedly inside his uniform, his balls drawing up as he approaches his orgasm.

Thor smirks at him - because he knows; of course he fucking knows what he’s doing to him - and spits into his mouth again, but this time he plunges his tongue inside before Loki can even swallow it down. 

The kiss is rough and messy but it still makes Loki moan and whimper, his mouth growing pliant against Thor's as he lets himself be kissed. And when Thor pulls away, Loki doesn’t think before parting his lips and sticking his tongue out, this time _asking_ Thor to spit in his mouth, swallowing it down without having to be told to do so.

It makes Thor let out a growl from deep in his throat and attack Loki’s lips again, kissing him with the voracity of a hungry man, having Loki whimpering against his mouth.

"M'close, baby," Thor says through his pants, their lips only brushing together now, the pace of his hips' movements increasing. "You gonna come for me? Gonna come just on my cock, baby boy?"

Loki wants to beg Thor to touch him, to stroke his neglected, aching dick, but he knows there's no reason to. Not when Thor is fucking him like that, driving his cock deep inside Loki, delivering one unforgiving thrust after the other, making Loki's knees buckle under the force of his movements.

Loki is sure he has never been so thoroughly fucked before in his life.

So, really, it's not very surprising when his orgasm hits him and he starts shooting his release inside his uniform, coming completely untouched, a loud cry of Thor's name escaping his mouth.

Thor fucks him through it, rutting ruthlessly into his pliant body until he reaches his climax as well, burying himself in Loki's hole to the hilt and spilling his seed inside him.

Loki shudders and moans brokenly as he feels hot, thick cum fill his tender hole, feeling like he would probably collapse on his knees if Thor wasn't holding him up.

"Fuck.." Thor sighs once he's done, burying his head into the crook of Loki's neck as he catches his breath.

He pulls out eventually and Loki feels his hole gaping around nothing but air, some cum dripping out and down his thighs.

God, he's a complete mess! Is he supposed to go back to the cafeteria like.. like _this_?

The front of his uniform is stained with his own release, his ass is exposed completely for everyone to see, his hole stuffed full of cum, some of it even dribbling out.

Surely, Thor won't be that cruel, will he?

Loki leans against the wall as Thor pulls his pants up and buckles his belt, not sure if he should say something or not.

"Knew we would get along," Thor murmurs as he fixes the shirt of his uniform, glancing at Loki only when he's done. "There's just something about you, you know? I just knew from the moment I saw you that you'd be a good little cockslut," Thor says and Loki frowns slightly, not sure if he even has a right to feel insulted by the words after he has basically just proven that Thor was right.

He decides to simply stay silent, not exactly knowing what kind of answer Thor expects.

Thor apparently seems to like this reply just fine because he smirks at him and leans in to peck his lips, giving Loki's ass a last squeeze.

"Come on," Thor says and now Loki tenses, his eyes widening.

"Li- like this?"

"Yes, like this. Let them look, let them know that you're _mine_. You want to be safe, don't you, baby boy? Well, here it is. No one will dare touch anything that belongs to me, okay? This is me keeping you alive. Now, move your ass. Don't make me repeat myself."

Loki nods his head reluctantly and starts walking, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, his face heating up in shame.

He will suffer the humiliation if this is what is going to save his life. It's not like he has many choices, does he? He'll endure.

"I'll send a new uniform to your cell, tonight," Thor tells him without looking at him as they head back to the cafeteria, and Loki's lips twitch upwards despite himself, relief flooding his chest.

"Thank you," he says earnestly, his heart feeling a bit lighter now.

Perhaps his time here won't be as unbearable as he thought, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you for reading ❤️❤️


End file.
